


This is our Drama

by tmrwxtgtr



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Bad Boy Choi Yeonjun, Crossdressing, Falling In Love, Female Kang Taehyun, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, High School, Kang Taehyun Is Done With Everything, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Music Student Huening Kai, Neighbour Choi Beomgyu, Pianist Huening Kai, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Swearing, Vice-Captain Choi Soobin, [i'm so sorry soobin ;-;], [if you don't like unrealistic stuff don't read], [kind of unrealistic?], [kind of?]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrwxtgtr/pseuds/tmrwxtgtr
Summary: Taehyun shakes his head and looks over at the other members. "Guys, back me up here! You don't want to see me in a skirt, do you?"They all avoid his gaze, bite their lips and incoherently mumble:"Well-""I mean...""To be honest...""...I think you'd look pretty cute?""Fuck you all."
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun/Choi Soobin, Kang Taehyun/Choi Yeonjun, Kang Taehyun/Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Huening Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	This is our Drama

**Author's Note:**

> warning: swearing
> 
> I'm sorry in advance ;-;  
> enjoy~

"I'm sorry, we're doing a what?"

"A skit. It will only take five minutes—”

"No. I don't care how long it is. I'm not doing it." Taehyun spits at the director and all but shoves the script back into the director’s hands. They were here to talk about their comeback and the hard work they put into it – not engage in some weird shit this director was proposing. Plus, with his extensive knowledge on skits and recalling back to what happened last year with their time on WE-KPOP, Taehyun would rather not engage in another activity that involves him and his bandmates acting like cringy kdrama characters that would ultimately destroy every ounce of pure friendship and sanity they have.

From behind Taehyun, Soobin says, "I have to agree with Taehyun, Mister Kim. We're here for the interview and the interview only." If they were to do a skit, it would just waste time. And they all know how much of a stickler their manager is about time.

"But your manager has already agreed for you five to do the skit. He says it perfectly suits and explains your comeback." Director Kim retorts, leaning back into his chair and crossing his legs like a Disney villain.

It’s Huening Kai's turn to speak up. "But is a skit really necessary? We could just talk about our comeback during the interview.”

"We would usually have something for the idols to get involved in before the interview. Y’know to…” Director Kim pauses, searching for the correct phrasing, “…pump up the crowd!"

"Then why don't we just play a game? Or maybe play a prank on each other?" Beomgyu suggests.

“Hyung, you just ruined the idea of a prank.”

Director Kim smiles at Kai’s direction, his open hand gesturing to him in thanks. “Ah! See, I knew one of you would agree with me!”

Kai furiously shakes his head, “I wasn’t—”

"Besides, there’s not much fun in that. And the fans like this sort of stuff! It'd be entertaining for both you and the audience."

Taehyun finally looses his cool, standing up from his chair and aggressively poking at the cast list on the first page of the script. "What the hell do people find entertaining about a boy crossdressing as a high school girl!?" 

Before the conversation could get anymore heated, Yeonjun gathers up all the sanity he has left and quickly intervenes.

"Guys, that’s enough! It'll only take five minutes to film. Afterwards, we could go straight to the interview, right director-nim?" Yeonjun asks, looking between the five people for confirmation. "If we keep arguing, we're never gonna get anything done."

Taehyun stares baffled at Yeonjun. "Are you _really_ considering this?" Yeonjun turns to Taehyun with his back on the director and huddles close with his members, making sure his voice is low enough for only them to hear. "If you keep trying to argue with this guy, he won't give us the interview. It's just a skit, it won't kill you."

Taehyun shakes his head and eyes his members. "Guys, back me up here! You don't want to see me in a skirt, do you?"

They all avoid his gaze, bite their lips and incoherently mumble:

"Well—"

"I mean..."

"To be honest…”

"...I think you'd look pretty cute."

Director Kim stands up, a shit-eating grin on his face, "Great! It's decided then. Miss Park, please take the boys to their change rooms.”

Taehyun could only gawk at his friends –- his friends who downright betrayed him –- and utter three words as he’s dragged away to a separate change room:

"Fuck you all." 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to post this chapter today (or really, post this fic ever), but my finger slipped ;-;
> 
> welp, there's no going back now
> 
> stay tuned for the next chapter I guess~


End file.
